


What happened in 2010?

by heyitsbabz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't hate it, IT'S FUNNY OK, M/M, Twitter, amiright, but when are things not confusing, dramatic boys, idek, it's cute I swear, ive failed all of you, lotsa confusion, theres no sin in this, this is like a rom com or something, validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: the au where josh isn't in the band, they like to sass each other, things get heated, some plot twists take place, lots of confused fans weigh in and shout their opinions, and a happy ending happens all in the same fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this was a fun lil thing to write.
> 
> I got the idea+inspiration for this from genesis_frog on here. Their story is called 'cats and bags (let them out of there)' and it's a stevebucky au which I highly recommend. 
> 
> It's quality content. 
> 
> Also, I just wrote random usernames that came to mind, so if any of them are yours or something, I'm sorry lmao.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

Tyler Joseph is a famous dude.

Well, famous around Columbus, Ohio, because many people actually adored his small, sort-of-getting-there local band, Twenty One Pilots.

Except there's this one guy, this _one_ guy who just can't stand them.

That guy is Josh Dun.

It’s funny to Tyler, because he’s never had a hater before and he’s said as much. In fact, it’s actually kind of fun interacting with them when he gets the chance (and vice versa, but Josh doesn't need to let Tyler know that).

As it turns out, Josh Dun was also in a sort-of-getting-there local band called House of Heroes. He was filling in for their original drummer, Colin, but he was in the band nonetheless.

And around Columbus, there's no better gossip than the one about these two sort-of-getting-there famous people fighting and sassing each other whenever they got the chance.

 

* * *

 

“Well, Tyler, I'm glad that you came on the show,” Jimmy Kimmel says sincerely and Tyler gives his award winning smile.

Tyler’s recently released a record that's already made it up the charts, even after every critic imaginable had told him he’d never stand a chance now that Nick and Chris left the band.

“Thank you for having me.”

“ _But_ we’ve got one last question for you,” Jimmy almost looks apologetic when he points to the TV screen where a picture of his arch nemesis is being shown. Tyler’s eyes narrow instantly. “You’re notorious for being a humble guy, easy to get along with and a total sweetheart in general. I see no reason for anybody to hate you and vice versa. That being said, can you shed some light on this feud you've got with Josh Dun of House of Heroes?”

It was bound to happen; Tyler’s finally made it in the music scene and not once has anyone of a high celebrity status (aka, code for _important_ ) called him out on his hatred of Josh Dun.

“You want the inside scoop, Jimmy?” Tyler asks, turning to face him. When he nods, Tyler just shrugs. “I can't stand the guy.”

“But why?” Jimmy presses and Tyler smiles.

“He’s just so arrogant and so—” Tyler scowls, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve never met him, Jimmy, but I assure you if you did, if _any_ of you did, you’d agree with me.”

Jimmy watches him carefully before addressing the audience again.

“Well, there you have it folks, thanks for tuning in.”

 

* * *

 

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
wow, @tylerrjoseph sure can't keep my name out of his mouth

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun the world needs to know how full of it you really are

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
@tylerrjoseph cute.

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
@tylerrjoseph maybe we should ask your band which one of us is really full of it #ohwait #whatband?

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun call me when your music ends up number one on the charts :-) till then, me and my one man band will be celebrating our sold out tour.

 

* * *

 

Josh is doing a local interview with a fan who’s YouTube content was really successful and wonderful. Really, the girl asks great, creative questions and she’s funny.

That’s all he hopes for in an interview.

“So, I know you’d rather not get asked about this, but I have to.” The girl, Lauren, says. “You and Tyler Joseph…”

Josh sighs dramatically, the rest of his band snickering next to him.

“I'm sorry, but everyone wants to know!” Lauren laughs nervously and Josh nods for her to continue. “Why do you two hate each other?”

“You see, Tyler Joseph may seem like a sweet angel, but he’s a manipulative little brat.” Josh states matter-of-factly and his band _oooh_ ’s, making him roll his eyes. “He did something terrible to me in 2010 and it’s just… so terrible… that he did something like that to me… in 2010...”

Josh trails off, looking in the distance deep in thought.

“What did he do?” Lauren prompts cautiously, slowly and Josh grins.

“I plead the fifth.”

 

* * *

 

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun WOW YOU’RE UNBELIEVABLE

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BEING WRONGED BUT ACCUSE ME OF BEING THE WRONG-DOER?

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun NO WAY I WONT STAND FOR THIS YOU LYING PIECE OF- my mom follows me, BUT YOU KNOW.

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
keep your friends close,  
and your enemies on the guest list.

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
im offline

 

* * *

 

**tyler jøseph retweeted**

**hannah** @sodunwithtyler  
Josh explaining what happened in 2010: the poison. the poison for kuzco. the poison chosen specifically to kill kuzco. kuzcos poison.

 

* * *

 

 **Jenna** @whateverjoshua  
@joshuadun @tylerrjoseph WHAT HAPPENED IN 2010 THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW 

 **Nick** @twentytwopilots  
@whateverjoshua @joshuadun @tylerrjoseph it’s none of our business

 **Dana** @joshlerisreal  
@twentytwopilots @whateverjoshua @joshuadun @tylerrjoseph [chants] JOSHLER JOSHLER JOSHLER

**tyler jøseph and josh dun liked**

 

* * *

 

 **josh &tyler** @joshandtyler  
these are the only tweets they sent each other in 2010  
_[image attached]_

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
hey Josh

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
what?

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
never mind. found it.

reply

 **mel** @tylerdunseph  
@joshandtyler what the hell im so confused  
**247 retweets, 670 likes**

 

* * *

 

Tyler is driving his friend around Columbus when his radio decides to speak his name. On instinct, he raises the volume, eyeing his friend with a devilish smirk on his lips.

“And we’re back, thanks for tuning into 104.7 hits. Boy, has it been one of those weeks, Columbus native Tyler Joseph practically has us swarmed with paparazzi since he’s back in town for a much needed break.”

A different female voice cuts in:

“Let’s not forget the fact Josh Dun is in town, too. The two have been very public about their hate for each other recently, but we’ve all known about this since way back when.”

“Ah yes, the 2011 days where only the locals knew them. That was always fun to hear about and watch when we went to shows.”

“Right? Remember when we bumped into Josh at a Twenty One Pilots show and when we asked why he was there he just scoffed and said ‘gotta see what my band is up against.’”

Laughter echoes through the speakers.

“Anyway, what do you guys think about this battle of wits Josh and Tyler have going on? Call us.”

They play some music, a Bruno Mars song and Tyler and his friend shout it out as they drive, their own laughter filling the car at how ridiculous they were dancing and how dramatic they were being.

“Hey, man, I’d catch a grenade for you, like, if the pin was in. If not, I'd run the opposite direction.” Tyler pauses, sneaking a glance over to the passenger seat. “Every man for himself, baby.”

“That’s effed up, dude.” His friend replies and Tyler snorts, belting out the last chorus.

“Thank you for calling 104.7 hits,” The male voice from earlier says. “What are your thoughts on Josh and Tyler?”

“Hey, I think that whatever one of them must have done in 2010 was terrible if it’s got them to hate each other this bad.”

“Thanks for calling,” The person hangs up and another person is on the line. “Hey, give us your thoughts.”

“I feel like deep down they miss each other and their friendship, that’s why they continue to talk to each other. I mean, hating on the other is terrible, but it still lets them communicate.”

Tyler bursts into a fit of giggles, almost blocking out the new voice that began speaking.

“They’re definitely banging, bye.”

Tyler’s friend turns off the radio and joins in on his giggles.

 

* * *

 

Tyler is on the Ellen show.

He’s freaking out because he’s finally made it. His mom watches Ellen daily and now her _son_ was on the dang show.

“Tyler, we have some fan questions for you,” Ellen tells him, eyeing him curiously. “Are you ready for this?”

“I was born ready, Ellen.” Tyler grins and the tv screen lights up with a bunch of questions.

Tyler’s smile turns into a scowl.

All of them were a different variation of _WHAT HAPPENED IN 2010_.

“Uh oh, I see that look of betrayal,” Ellen says and Tyler’s gaze is back on her.

“How could you do this to me?” Tyler sniffs sadly and Ellen laughs.

“Well, since we knew we couldn't get you to answer this alone, we pulled some strings and…” Ellen's voice trails off as Tyler understands what she's trying to say.

“Ellen, you didn't.”

“Oh, but she _did_.” Josh’s voice replies from behind him and his wide eyes meet his as he takes the seat next to him.

The audience is still howling in shock as the two boys stare off against the other. Tyler feels like he hasn't seen Josh in ages, their looks bordering intimidating.

“Alright,” Tyler sighs, looking over at Ellen and back at Josh. “Should we tell them?”

“Do you want to?” Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Prolly not a good idea,” Tyler looks down at the floor, shoes kicking at it nervously.

“Prolly not.” Josh agrees and the two of them know everyone is confused with their interaction.

Tyler takes a deep breath.

“2010 is the year Josh and I became best friends.”

“What?” Ellen exclaims, genuinely shocked. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Josh nods nervously and Tyler pats his shoulder for comfort. “When I saw his band, I knew he was going to be something special. There’s no way he couldn't be.”

“So, we decided—”

“ _You_ decided.”

“—That if I ever made it, we’d act like we hate each other just for fun.”

“Turns out Tyler is actually _super_ famous now and things got way out of hand.” Josh looks apologetically into the camera.

“It was still fun while it lasted.” Tyler argues, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Oh, yeah, for sure.” Josh agrees.

The two smile fondly at the other.

“Wow, I’m not going to lie, I was waiting for something more scandalous.” Ellen admits and the two laugh.

“We can make it scandalous,” Tyler says. “Cut this up and edit it, okay, ready? So me and Josh met in prison in 2010.”

“Yeah, I was thrown in for, like, stealing something from a grocery store and next to my cell was a totally buff dude, tatted, scary looking and all that. But it turned out Tyler was in the cell next to him.” Josh cuts in and Tyler suppresses a laugh as he starts nodding. “Tyler was in there for murder.”

“Yeah,” Tyler shrugs innocently. “And the guy in between us noticed how Josh kept hitting the walls, like he was drumming or something.”

“And Tyler was playing piano on the walls, which doesn't make sense, but it still  _happened_.” Josh giggles as he says it and Tyler bites his lip. “He never sang— he’s a great singer, but you can't sing in prison, you know?”

“Yeah, so the guy was like, hey, you guys should meet and like, start a band.” Tyler says and Josh looks over at him.

“Wait, what?” Josh questions and it’s Tyler’s turn to giggle.

Everyone knew how House of Heroes was a temporary gig for Josh and now that Colin was back, they didn't need him anymore.

Tyler, on the other hand, needs someone else in the band with him desperately. It’s lonely being a one man band.

“Wanna be in my band, Josh?”

“Abso-freaking-lutely.” Josh answers and the entire audience aww’s and cheers.

“I’m glad I cracked this case. You’re all welcome. No need to thank me.” Ellen waves her hands bashfully. “Thanks for tuning in, that’s all the time we have. Have a great night.”

 

* * *

 

 **holly** @topband  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED @tylerrjoseph @joshuadun

 **Danny** @moviesandmusic  
IM NOT WATCHING BUT I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED WOW TYLER AND JOSH JUST WOW

 **Matt** @hellaraddude  
@joshuadun @tylerrjoseph mad respect

 **Sammy** @joshenthusiast  
@joshuadun @tylerrjoseph AR E YOOU FUCKEIY. SERIEISU

 **Chrissy** @chrissylovestop  
I saw this coming

 **Mick** @twentypilots  
@tylerrjoseph and @joshuadun are the biggest plot twist of the year

 

* * *

 

 **twenty one pilots** @twentyonepilots  
@tylerrjoseph @joshuadun  
|-/ twentyonepilots.com  
56 following 2.5 million followers

 

* * *

 

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
@tylerrjoseph where are you will you hang out with me

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
@joshuadun sure I guess fine

 

* * *

 

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
josh

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
what?

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
nevermind. foundit.

 

* * *

 

 **tyler jøseph** @tylerrjoseph  
josh and I are gonna make this hot tub wish it was never born #nohomo

 **josh dun** @joshuadun  
uh, oops? #sorrykelly #hesmyboyfriend #since2011baby

_[one image attached of Tyler and Josh in said hot tub, only Tyler is in Josh’s lap, hands tangled in his hair and lips on his.]_

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if ya liked it, I thrive off of those. :')


End file.
